


Pathless Woods

by Superheeniim



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, more tags soon, pubg, varied kyungchuls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheeniim/pseuds/Superheeniim
Summary: Time skips, pre-kyungchul, and the in between.





	1. Winner, Winner

The only light in the room was the computer screen displaying various shades of gray and green and brown, muted against the silhouette of the man sitting in front of it. He fidgets every few seconds when the game emits a sudden noise. The in-game sound effects were so loud Heechul could hear the gun shots even when Kyunghoon was wearing large headphones meant to keep the noise out and in. The headphones looked cute on him, they were his, pink and gray colored with pointy cat ears attached.

  
He tiptoed slowly into the room making sure that the door opens as little as possible so the light from the corridor doesn’t flood the room and alert Kyunghoon of his presence. He doesn’t bother closing the door and tiptoes towards the gaming chair.

  
‘Boo!’

  
‘OH MY GOD HYUNG I ALMOST DIED,’ Kyunghoon clutching at his heart, slipping off the headphones, now perched on his neck.

  
Heechul sniggers and wiggles his eyebrows. He grabs the other’s hand and pulls until Kyunghoon is forced to stand flush against Heechul’s body, enveloped in into a hug.

  
Game long forgotten and now white noise compared to the steady breathing he can hear right beside his left ear, Kyunghoon did nothing but close his eyes and immerse himself deeper into his boyfriend’s embrace.

  
‘Little Kyunghoon just died,’ Heechul hummed softly. He felt the material of Kyunghoon’s hoodie dig into his cheek. They’d definitely leave tiny marks across his skin, reminders of the tiny moments they spend like this.  
‘It’s okay, hyung. This Kyunghoon is very much alive and happy to just simply be for a while.’

‘Sometimes I wonder if I’m enough to really make you happy,’

‘You do, hyung.’ 

  
‘Even if I make you lose chicken dinner?’

  
‘Even then.’

 


	2. Stonehenge

 

 

‘Hyung, what do you think the Stonehenge is for?’

 

‘Kyunghoonah, go to sleep I need to rest my legs please prop up a pillow for me they’re killing me rehearsals ran from 9 am to mmhsnndmmmhdm...’

 

Heechul’s tired rant soon turned into incoherent mumbles as he buried his face deeper on Kyunghoon’s chest. He scooted subconsciously scooted a little bit lower until his feet went past Kyunghoon’s. His boyfriend smelled of comfort and home and his favorite brand of fabric conditioner.

 

 

‘Hyung?’

 

‘Hmmm?’

 

‘What if the Stonehenge is actually a giant birthday cake, for the aliens that visited Earth?’

 

‘Mmhmmm,’ he hooked his leg behind Kyunghoon’s, pulling himself upward a little making his sleeping position as comfortable as ever. Apparently Kyunghoon’s arm is the Best Pillow in The World.

‘Or maybe a prison? They kinda look like prison bars but they’d be too easy to escape from. What do you think, hyung?’

 

No reply.

 

‘Hyung, did I finally bore you to sleep?’

 

Still no reply.

 

Kyunghoon pulled the fluffy blanket snug against the both of them, as tight as one arm would allow him, never mind the cramp he’s beginning to feel in his other arm. He adjusted his position to better cushion Heechul’s head.

 

‘We’re gonna do great tomorrow, hyung. Sweet dreams,’ he whispered to the night, placing a small peck on the other’s forehead before finally dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls listen to Stonehenge by Ylvis for some laughs


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best paired with  
> [Mine — The 1975](https://open.spotify.com/track/0cnVBn7JsFlShF65EJe2Or?si=OBXW9hP2T3eB2iORBDFeYg)

‘Hyung?’

 

‘Hm?’

 

  
The night beyond the balcony echoed quietly, a white noise that made the cold air seem colder at 2 am.

 

Kyunghoon placed the cup of tea no longer hot, beside him on the small wooden table, the calming sense of confidence it was supposed to supply washing over himself. His hands no longer occupied, finds their solace by absentmindedly picking at the frayed edges of Heechul’s favorite oversized pajamas.

 

He took his time, staring into the blue of the dark, looking for the right words to say as if they might suddenly jump out from hiding behind the clouds.

 

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he had uttered the words coupled with his shaky exhale:

 

 

‘What if I told you I loved you, hyung?’

 

 

Kyunghoon sensed Heechul shift a bit, making a show of shoving his head deeper into his lap, making himself more comfortable in his position lying down.

 

The feeling of quiet contentment fills Kyunghoon as he hears Heechul breathe out softly. He didn’t look at Heechul, just simply closed his eyes.

 

  
‘Do you?’

 

  
Kyunghoon’s eyes fluttered open, a little surprised at the other’s non-answer. He found that he had his eyes closed too, tucking both hands between his head an Kyunghoon’s lap.

 

He quietly watched as the moon’s glow made prettier Heechul’s skin, painting faint streaks of light against his face.

 

  
‘I do, hyung’ was his reply. Barely a whisper, only for Heechul to hear and no one else.

 

  
His hands made their way to Heechul’s hair, long and silky.

 

He felt the electric thrumming of his heart in his fingertips, as if trying to physically transmit the way Heechul makes him feel with a few gentle touches as not to electrify the other.

 

  
‘What if I told you I loved you too?’

 

  
Heechul looked away from the night beyond the railings and into the infinite stars that were in Kyunghoon’s eyes. He sat up and faced him without breaking his gaze.

 

The centimeter distance slowly became none, as Heechul placed his hand on Kyunghoon’s cheek.

 

Against Heechul’s lips he whispered,

 

 

‘Then I am home.’


End file.
